Tire pressure monitoring may soon become a standard feature on vehicles. Current tire pressure monitoring sensors, however, have limited functionality, and are not capable of discerning coordinate acceleration data for a wheel. Conventional tire pressure sensors provide pressure and temperature sensing along with data processing and wireless communication of such data. Most also include a movement detection device such as switch or piezoelectric device that activates upon a radial acceleration. The movement detection devices “wake” the sensor to initiate data transmission, while saving battery life while the wheel is not moving.
Advanced tire monitoring sensors (ATMS) are currently being developed. Besides traditional pressure and temperature data, ATMS include coordinate acceleration data for the associated wheel. This is accomplished with micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) accelerometers. Such devices have advantages in terms of robustness, and the ability to provide a linear output response to acceleration. Multiple MEMS are also contemplated to provide multi-axis (coordinate) acceleration data for the associated wheel.
ATMS provide the potential to vehicle manufacturers to offer new or enhanced capabilities in vehicle systems. The present disclosure is directed toward providing improved vehicle comfort and convenience systems utilizing ATMS.